dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Toppo, Universe 11 God of Destruction Candidate!
is the 29th chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga. Summary As the Zeno Expo continues, Belmod creates Imprisonment Balls around each of the Gods of Destruction. While trapped, Belmod constructs cards of energy which he throws at his opposition. Liquiir breaks free of his Imprisonment Ball and counters with his Tail Energy Cannon Barrage but letting his guard down, Heles using a powerful Bow, fires an arrow which pierces his arm. Rumsshi proceeds to let out a mighty yell and Shin comments that he is unable to move. Whis explains that Rumsshi has the most powerful lungs in all of the universes and his Battle Roar is powerful enough to paralyze the motor nerves of anyone who hears it. Whis says that anyone at the Supreme Kai level would simply pass out instantly as Shin and the other Supreme Kai's begin to pass out in the stands. The battle cry affects even the other Gods of Destruction who were closer by and Rumush proceeds to attacks them. As the battle grows even more hectic, the two Zenos comment on being unable to see the action before them and begin to grow bored. Beerus and Quitela are the last two left standing and just as they are about to attack each other, the Grand Minister intervenes stopping each of their punches with a single finger and explains that due to the match being too intense for the Zenos, the match has been cancelled. The Zenos discuss the match and unable to find it interesting, find that that may as well just cancel the Tournament of Power and destroy the universes anyway. Goku overhearing the conversation chimes in that they shouldn't cancel the Tournament because it wouldn't be as intense and as hard to comprehend as the battle between the Gods. Zeno suggests then that Goku show him how he fights instead and while Goku is more than happy to, he is not confident in being able to match up against a God of Destruction. The Grand Minister however tells him not to worry because his opponent will instead be another mortal, Top. Top and Goku land on the fighting stage and Grand Minister suggest that to make the Tournament more enjoyable some restrictions are to be made; Flying will be prohibited as will be the use of weapons and killing of other participants, when a fighter goes outside of the ring then they are eliminated. Korn approaches Whis, his brother and asks if he is not concerned with the way Goku acts so familiar with his father but Whis says that it's because he once helped out the Zenos. Top asks Goku is he is also a candidate for the God of Destruction position but Goku says he is not and is only interested in growing even stronger. As both comment on the strength that the other seems to have, the Grand Minister begins the match. Goku begins by turning Super Saiyan and rushes his opponent however he is unable to land a single attack. The Zenos meanwhile find Goku's transformations to be cool and wonder how many different ones that he has. The Grand Minister asks Whis how many times Goku can transform and responds by saying that he has five transformations, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, and Super Saiyan Blue. The Grand Minister instructs Goku to use all of the transformations in front of the Zenos. Goku then turns into a Super Saiyan 2 but with the Zenos being unimpressed by the lack of change, Beerus orders Goku to immediately transform again so he turns into a Super Saiyan 3 with the Zeno being much more impressed now. Goku proceeds to attack Top again but is still unable to land a single blow much to his frustration. Top responds by hitting Goku and with his speed and power overwhelms him. Goku remarks that he has no choice but to transform again but warns that now he will be on an entirely different level before transforming into a Super Saiyan God. The other Gods of Destruction are shown to be impressed by Goku's new power and Top suitably powers up as well with Goku commenting on how he must have learned a lot from his God of Destruction. The battle resumes and Goku flies up into the air to dodge one of Top's attack but the Grand Minister warns him that flying is prohibited and unable to dodge is caught by another attack almost knocking him off the stage. The battle between the two picks up and the two Zenos are suitably amazed at the battle. Once again Beerus orders Goku to transform to finish off his opponent and Goku complies. Goku prepares to finish the battle with one strike but Top counters the attack and kicks Goku in the gut, knocking him off the stage. Top is declared the winner of the match and he heads over to Goku where he says he shouldn't have let his guard down. Goku compliments his strength but Top says that if he hadn't countered the attack then he may not have won. Goku says that defeating Top is a must if he wants to win the Tournament but Top declares that he is only the second strongest in his universe and that the strongest is a person named Jiren who he is a long way from reaching. Finally, Top states that based on combat skill alone Jiren is even stronger than his God of Destruction, Belmod, much to Goku's disbelief. Appearances Locations *Zeno's Palace Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan God *Aura of a God *Perfected Super Saiyan Blue Battles *Iwan vs. Heles vs. Mule (Mosco) vs. Quitela vs. Arak vs. Champa vs. Beerus vs. Liquiir vs. Sidra vs. Rumsshi vs. Belmod vs. Giin *Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3/Super Saiyan God/Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Top (Base/Aura of a God) Anime and Manga differences *In the anime, prior to the Tournament, the Zen Exhibition Match took place involving three fighters from Universe 7 matched up against three fighters from Universe 9. In the manga, instead of this there was a match between all of the Gods of Destruction, which is cancelled as the Omni-Kings can't follow the movements and replaced with a single match between Goku and Toppo. *In the manga, Korn is revealed to be Whis' older brother, while in the anime their relationship was never mentioned. *In the manga, the Grand Minister specifically have both Toppo and Goku fight as a demonstration to the Zenos as to what a mortal battle looks like. In the anime, Toppo challenges Goku to a fight to the death as he sees him as evil for arranging the tournament, with the Grand Minister allowing it as an unofficial match. *In the manga, the Grand Minister deploys several rules in the battle between Goku and Toppo such as no flight and no killing, in the anime he does not deploy any additional rules for the match. *In the manga, Goku uses Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (completed) in his battle against Toppo. In the anime, Goku simply uses Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Blue, and Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken. *In the manga, Toppo uses the aura of a God against Goku. In the anime, he doesn't use this form. In the anime, Toppo is seen emitting a red aura, which is almost the same as Super Saiyan God aura color. *In the anime, Goku mentions about he was going to show his "limit-breaking" form before stopped by the Grand Minister. This does not present in the manga. *In the manga, Toppo manages to defeat Goku by ring-out. In the anime, the match is concluded in a draw, albeit Toppo was shown taking some minor damage from Goku. *In the manga, Toppo does not show disdain for Goku nor places blame on him for the current circumstances. In the anime, Toppo points Goku out as being to blame for all that's happened. He is also using a lot of "Justice" phrases during his attacks. *In the manga, Toppo directly said that Jiren is stronger than their God of Destruction, Vermoud. This is not present in the anime until revealed in the later episodes, during the real tournament itself. Trivia *This chapter marks the third time in Dragon Ball Super that Goku has progressed through his transformations while battling an opponent. He first did it against Beerus in the God of Destruction Beerus Saga and then again against Hit in the Universe 6 Saga. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters